Los Angeles International Speedway
Los Angeles International Speedway is a location in Cars, the final Piston Cup race in Cars: The Video Game, the final Piston Cup race in The World of Cars Online and the final race of the 2016 season in Cars 3 ''Cars In ''Cars, it was the setting of the tie-breaker race between Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, and The King. ''Cars: The Video Game 'Cut-scene' In the cut-scene, Lightning McQueen went to Mack to get into his trailer for the final Piston Cup race. "This is it, Mack," said Lightning. "Yeah," Mack said in a sad way. "Hey," Lightning said. "What's the matter?" "Aw, you know, end of the season," said Mack, "I'm just gonna miss this, that's all." "Aw, come on, Mack," said Lightning, "You know that a champion has to go back the following season to defend his trophy, right? You and I got plenty more road to travel, partner." So, Lightning went into his trailer, and Mack took him to the race. 'Race' The race is 12 laps long. You race as Lightning McQueen, and the other opponents that stay in the top 5 are Chick Hicks, Lee Jr., Suregrip and Hollister. During the race, when your meter goes into the yellow or red, you can take a pit stop, and you help Guido do the pit stop (only in story mode). First place gives you 10 trophies, second gives you 6, and third gives you 4. 'End-scene' In the end-scene, Lightning was in the winner's circle, and everyone was cheering him. "Ka-ka-ka-chow!" he said. In the second part of the end-scene, Lightning, Mater, Sally Carrera, and Doc Hudson were ready to go on a road trip. "You be careful out there, son," said Doc. "Aw, come on, Doc," said Lightning. "I'm a veteran of the road now! A seasoned traveler!" "You still don't have headlights," Doc said. "Mmmm....Don't you worry, Doc," said Sally, "I'll take care of him." "And if he gets stuck again. . ." said Mater. Then everyone stopped. "I'm not gonna get stuck," said Lightning. "Well, if you do," said Mater, "you know I'll be there to help you out." Then everyone continued driving. "Thanks, Mater," said Lightning. "So, uh, where we going anyway?" asked Mater. Everyone stopped again. "I don't know," said Lightning, "Wherever the road takes us, I guess. It's a pretty big country." Then the camera showed a view of the road ahead. Then the credits showed up. After the credits, they continued their drive. "Oh, I almost forgot," said Sally. "Did you pack your trophy?" "Nah," said Lightning. "Where is it?" asked Sally. "Heh, don't worry," said Lightning. "It's in a good place." Then the camera went to the front of Doc's Doctor Office where on the front were 4 Piston Cups. 3 of them were Doc Hudson's Piston Cups from 1951, 1952, and 1953, and the other one was Lightning McQueen's Piston Cup that he just earned, which was from 2006. The World of Cars Online In the World of Cars Online, Los Angeles International Speedway is the 6th final Piston Cup track. You need 1,000,001 racing points to race there. After you win the final heat there, you earn the Piston Cup which you can put in your yard. Sponsors *Dinoco *Rust-eze *N20 Cola *Octane Gain *Nitroade *Mood Springs Racecars *Chick Hicks *Harold "Haul" Inngas *Greg "Candyman" Next and Previous Event ''Cars: The Video Game Story Mode *Previous: Ornament Valley Grand Prix *Next: None (you finished the story). Piston Cup Races *Previous: Smasherville International Speedway *Next: None (it's the last one). Cars 3 The speedway returns in Cars 3 as the final race of the 2016 season, just like Cars, a racer suffers from a crash, which was Lightning McQueen. Category:The World of Cars Online Locations Category:The World of Cars Online Racetracks Category:Locations Category:Movie Locations Category:Cars Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Cars: The Video Game Locations